<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>全英格兰值得被拯救的 by SummerXxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616109">全英格兰值得被拯救的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerXxx/pseuds/SummerXxx'>SummerXxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>20th Century CE RPF, Cambridge Five RPF, Cambridge Spies, Classical Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, Aging, Alcoholism, Angst, Exile, Gen, Moscow, Queer Themes, Spies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerXxx/pseuds/SummerXxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1963年，彼得·皮尔斯和本杰明·布里顿第一次在苏联举行巡回演出。他们去探望了流亡的间谍盖·伯吉斯。但这次会面并不令人愉快。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Britten/Peter Pears, Guy Burgess/Tolya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>全英格兰值得被拯救的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文是<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht">Naraht</a>的小说<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/139077">Everyone in England worth saving</a>的中文翻译，原文是为<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfantastical/gifts">highfantastical</a>而作<br/>俄文翻译版为<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin">Rosenkavalierin</a>的<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738016">Все в Англии достойны спасения</a><br/>原作者注见篇尾</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有乡间安静的俄式小别墅，也没有一幢幢规划整齐的郊区水泥公寓，延绵至天际，迈着整齐的步伐朝着社会主义前进。盖·伯吉斯住在离红场咫尺的莫斯科瓦酒店，勉强应付着生活一贯的折磨。</p><p>“所以说，这儿和伦敦加多酒店也差不了多少。”把客人们引入门时，他这么介绍着。</p><p>彼得·皮尔斯小心翼翼地解下脖子上缠绕的长围巾，然后把自己和同伴的外套都挂在衣帽架上。架子被压得歪了头，但最终还是稳稳地站住了。</p><p>“那我可不该学奥斯卡·王尔德。”【3】本杰明·布里顿开玩笑道。</p><p>“哪能这么轻易就成了王尔德呢，”盖挥手招呼着，“进来吧，进来。”</p><p>他将两人领入起居室。过大的家具将不大的空间填得满满当当，书本和绘画排满了墙壁，堆叠的杂物传递着居家得过了头的气息，几乎可以被形容为乱七八糟。十二月不妥协的阳光从高高的窗户上斜射进来，勾勒出桌面上的灰尘和空杯。窗帘半掩，窗外可以看见屋顶和彩色的教堂塔尖。</p><p>盖径直走向餐具柜，取了两只颜色和材质可疑的酒杯。他抓起另一只还盛着酒的杯子，一口喝干，也没有问客人的意见就开了一瓶新酒。</p><p>“所以说……她还好吗？”他笨手笨脚地拧着螺旋开瓶器。</p><p>“她？”彼得回问。</p><p>“我那半死不活的母亲。”</p><p>彼得略显迷茫地摇头。</p><p>“英格兰，”盖说，“我问英格兰，我的好兄弟。”</p><p>他漫不经心地倒酒，那姿势的潇洒几乎完美掩盖了双手的颤抖。</p><p>“和你走的时候没什么两样吧，大概。除了配给制终于结束了，哦，还有，现在买《查泰莱夫人的情人》也不犯法了。”彼得回答。</p><p>盖哼了一声：“换我可不会把那书给合法化。”</p><p>彼得也同意：“确实。”</p><p>他接过了盖递给他的酒杯。然后是本杰明。</p><p>“虽然还没过午，”盖在长靠椅上落座，瞟了眼墙上挂钟，虽然他早已知道时间，“但有朋自远方来，喝两杯也是应该的。”</p><p>他停顿了片刻，举起了酒杯：“为英格兰干杯。”</p><p>“为英格兰干杯。”彼得和本杰明异口同声地说。</p><p>离开伦敦以后，盖发福了。当年，即使在他还婴儿肥的青年时期，他的下颌线也没有像如今一样和脖颈融为一体。当他拿着酒杯靠在长椅上时，开襟衫的下沿随着他的动作滑到啤酒肚上方。</p><p>但随着体量的变大，盖·伯吉斯的一部分却仿佛消失了。这个成年男人现在像一只被丢弃已久的泰迪熊玩偶，只剩棉花勉强填充着外壳。也许仔细看看，就能发现他的缝合处漏出一些棉絮来。</p><p>但这个年老酗酒的流亡者脸上有着一副不相称的轻佻活泼。也许在这一刻，他依然还是那个三十年代引人注目的花花公子。也许在他自己的脑海里，他永远都停留在那个三十年代。</p><p>他问：“给我说说，杰克现在什么情况了？”</p><p>本杰明没反应过来：“你问谁？”</p><p>“杰克·赫威特。”彼得忽然替他回答，好像从记忆深处挖出了这么个名字。</p><p>盖嘲讽地举杯：“不然还有谁？他不是你的老朋友吗？”</p><p>“我很多年没见过他了。”</p><p>“我以为你们这些人都喜欢混在一起呢。毕竟以前都是在歌舞团唱歌跳舞的家伙。”</p><p>彼得被逗笑了：“说得我现在就不是了似的。”</p><p>本杰明说：“他太谦虚了。”</p><p>“确实。”盖说，“你可是名震四海啊，就连在我们这鸟不拉屎的西伯利亚，都听说过你的名字，你的音乐会，你的曲子，你的一切。”</p><p>彼得说：“这儿还算不上西伯利亚。”</p><p>“这儿还算不上西伯利亚。”盖故意模仿他的语调重复道，一口气灌下杯中所剩的酒。“等你在古拉格待到第二个十年，听过野狼在风中嗷叫再这么说吧。”</p><p>本杰明和彼得默契地忽视了他的不当言论，就像无视鸡尾酒会上一句高声的话语，只悄悄地用眼神传达对伯吉斯精神状态的担忧。</p><p>“我和杰克并没有那么熟。”彼得平静地继续先前的话题，仿佛方才关于西伯利亚的谈话没有发生过。</p><p>“我听说的可不是这样。”盖又给自己倒了些酒，手稍稍没那么抖了，“完全不是这样。”</p><p>“噢？”本杰明非常不情愿地被这个话题吸引了。</p><p>“让我给你讲个故事吧。首先，让我们假设我不是盖·伯吉斯，而是我那敬爱的同事、艺术史专家、美术馆长，留在伦敦在他妈的考陶德学院，享受着他妈的上流生活的，安东尼爵士。时间是三十年代末期，地点是滑铁卢车站，一群玩世不恭的文艺青年聚集在这里，送别他们即将飘洋渡海去美国的两个伙伴，克里斯托弗【4】和威斯坦【5】。和这群文艺青年在一起的，还有一个非常英俊，一心想向上爬的东北小伙，杰克·赫威特。随着克里斯托弗和威斯坦离开站台，登上火车，被抛弃的他泪流成河，伤心欲绝。原来那男人根本就没把他当回事。而你，勇敢强悍的彼得，打着安慰他的借口，把他带回了家，然后当他在厨房里，往茶里加糖的时候，你悄悄地从背后走近……青春真美好啊，是吧？”</p><p>彼得说：“我觉得这好像是对事实的扭曲。”</p><p>盖笑了：“亲爱的，他们都是这么说的。”</p><p>“谁告诉你的？”</p><p>“他自己告诉我的。”盖说，“你知道的，他也曾是我的间谍。”</p><p>本杰明说：“我们还是换个话题吧。”</p><p>“间谍。很难听吗？间谍，间谍，间谍。人迟早会习惯这个词的。来拜访我的人嘴里没有半句别的。”</p><p>彼得说：“我们和那些人不一样。”</p><p>盖俯身向前，拢住酒杯，浓眉高挑。“那你们是为何而来呢？亲爱的？”</p><p>本杰明说：“我们也不是那种人。”</p><p>“难道还有第三种人吗？”盖问，“再喝点？”</p><p>“好，谢谢。”彼得微微松了一口气。</p><p>盖先自己喝了一口，然后再给另两人满上，递给他们。</p><p>“我可真是个不称职的主人，”他说，“我都还没向你们说，‘你们来探望我真是太好了’。”</p><p>彼得优雅地轻轻点头致意。</p><p>盖轻哼一声，重复了一句，“你们来探望我真是太好了。听起来好像我只是摔断了脚躺在医院，而不是在莫斯科忍受无期徒刑。”</p><p>“至少这儿不是最糟糕的监牢，”彼得说，“至少这儿有非凡的艺术。”</p><p>“如果安东尼在这儿就好了，他会喜欢这里的艺术品的。”盖沉默了片刻，又说，“也许有一天他会来的。”</p><p>他的笑声逐渐发苦，最终淹没在下一口酒中。</p><p>本杰明和彼得不知如何回应这句莫名的话，只能尴尬地四处张望。这个房间里虽然精心装饰着仿佛来自伦敦梅费尔的画和古董——说不定确实如此，但依然摆脱不了一股孤魂野鬼的气质，仿佛它们和盖一样，都只是流亡至此地。</p><p>“你能成功摆脱那些盯着你的人一早上可真是太好了。”盖凭空冒出来一句，“知道吗，我的看守和我住在一起。确实对大家都方便。”</p><p>彼得问：“是吗？”</p><p>“只要喊一声他就来了。”盖扭头朝着起居室的门喊：“托利亚？他妈的下酒菜呢？”</p><p>一阵沉默。</p><p>“托利亚！”</p><p>一个金发的帅气青年端着一只大餐盘走了进来。他弯腰把它摆在他们面前的桌上，揭开盖，露出底下软塌榻的番茄片，伴着几瓣大蒜。本杰明和彼得看着这份餐品，心生疑虑，没有伸手尝试。</p><p>“知道吗？他们当时还主动说要给我介绍男朋友呢，”盖说，“你肯定想不到伟大的苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟也会屈尊干这种拉皮条的勾当吧。我刚来的时候地位非凡，所以他们大概为了哄我开心做什么都可以。哄我开心吗？我当然告诉他们，滚一边去。真这么热心的话，找个专业的。托利亚是我自己在外面遇到的，”他停下来，喝了一大口，“但也许托利亚也是他们的人。谁知道呢？不是吗，托利亚？”</p><p>年轻人从门后探头，表情疑惑。盖朝他摆了摆手，他就又退回门外。</p><p>“他半句英语也不会讲，除了叫床的话。他倒挺擅长那些。”</p><p>彼得评价道：“也可以说那才是最重要的部分。”</p><p>“倒也没错。”</p><p>盖无力地笑笑。但本杰明表情冷漠。</p><p>“但你们想象不到，”他继续说，“有时候我多渴望在早餐桌上听到有人说句英语，说什么都行，播送天气预报，读读皇室简报。简单说，我对英语的口味已经堕落得和我对男人的要求一样，来者不拒了。”</p><p>托利亚又带着一碟俄式下酒菜进来，摆在桌上，然后小心地离开。彼得大方地盯着他的背影瞧。</p><p>“你喜欢他这一款吗？他很听话的。”</p><p>“可惜，名花有主。”彼得咕哝着。</p><p>“他可没主。”</p><p>“但我有了。”</p><p>仿佛为了提醒自己，彼得抚上了本杰明搭在扶手上没有拿酒的那只手。</p><p>盖夸张地扭开头，然后以更夸张地动作站起来伸展四肢，直到他本就凌乱的衬衫下摆完全脱离了裤腰的怀抱。靠椅上他坐过的地方留下一个凹陷，当他回归时，古旧的弹簧发出一阵抗议声。他再一次拿起了酒杯，继续先前的话头，仿佛中间不曾有过插曲。</p><p>“我估计他还和安东尼在一起，是吗？还在我把他丢弃的那个角落里？”</p><p>彼得问：“谁？”</p><p>“当然是杰克。”</p><p>本杰明冷冷地说：“盖，你要知道我们和你那帮人没那么多往来。”</p><p>“我那帮人？哪帮人，间谍吗？肯定不是基佬，你和那帮基佬可是交往密切。”</p><p>“我们没有——”彼得反驳。</p><p>“哦，对了，彼得，我没有别的意思，只是单纯好奇：你干过他吗？”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>盖的嗓子早已被酒泡得含混而刺耳。</p><p>“我问，”他重复道，“你干过他吗？安东尼干过。你肯定也很想干。大家都想干他。这对他来说是件大好事。事实上，对军情五处来说也是。”</p><p>“军情五处？”</p><p>“噢，你最好别知道。”盖在空中挥舞着酒杯，此时的他就像是从前给朋友们讲故事时的那个盖·伯吉斯，“等我完成我的回忆录吧。爆炸性的自白。卧底的高级外交官。你会知道的。大家都会知道的。”</p><p>他从旁边的书柜上抓来一沓打印好的书页，用力地挥舞着。书页从他被烟草熏污的指尖滑落，四散在地。他弯腰去捡，但马上便改了主意，狠狠将它们踢开。</p><p>“垃圾，”他说，“都是垃圾。都是废话。”</p><p>本杰明忽然说：“我从来没丢过自己写的笔记。”</p><p>“那你可真棒，”盖说，“我这一辈子都在习惯丢弃。再来一瓶酒吗？”</p><p>“还是别了。”彼得回答。</p><p>盖无视他的意见。“这可是好酒，”他说，拖着疲累的脚步起身，“格鲁吉亚酒。这儿唯一能搞到的好东西了。可别浪费了。”</p><p>他又开了瓶酒，给自己倒上，然后转念一想，干脆对着瓶子直接吹。</p><p>“你不介意我抽一支吧？”他问。</p><p>彼得答：“其实我挺介意的。”</p><p>“那你就介意吧。”</p><p>他点了支烟，深深地吸了一口，然后吐出一股烟云，模糊了这漫长的沉默。</p><p>本杰明说：“奥斯卡·王尔德没有逃出国。”</p><p>“没有吗？”盖轻描淡写地反问。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“他审判之后跑了。”彼得纠正了他的说法。本杰明皱眉。</p><p>“太蠢了，”盖说。“为了理想而忍受折磨这种陈词滥调。真没意思。”</p><p>彼得说，“我也无法想象你会相信这些。”</p><p>“不能吗？”盖伸手展示着他凌乱的屋子，任由烟灰随之掉落在亚美尼亚的地毯上。“亲爱的，请看一看四周，这就是我的纪念馆，我正为了理想而忍受折磨，而且我发现，这真没意思。”</p><p>“这真是太可怕了。”本杰明尖刻地说。</p><p>“你不明白。”</p><p>“你不明白。”</p><p>他们四目相对，本杰明双眼一眨不眨。</p><p>彼得说：“我们该走了。”</p><p>“对你们易如反掌，”盖说，“对我却难于登天。”</p><p>一阵僵持。</p><p>彼得重复道：“我们该走了。”</p><p>“别走，”盖伸手抓着彼得，不让他从椅子上起身。他的身子前倾，酒气重重地喷在空气中。“别走。”</p><p>“大家不知道我们在哪，会着急的。”</p><p>“让他们着急去！让他们着急一小时，一天，就一会儿！别急着回那伟大的英格兰，别把我留在这儿烂掉。他们也许会在机场给你们送行呢，带着花环和桂冠，还有少先队员们为你们唱着红歌。”</p><p>彼得说：“少先队员什么的还是算了吧。”</p><p>本杰明接道：“虽然听起来不错。”</p><p>盖又倒回了长靠椅上，四肢瘫软，故意摆出一副落魄的姿态来。如果他再年轻几岁，腰围再窄一些，这幅画面也许会更有美感一点。</p><p>“太不公平了。这一切太不公平了。”</p><p>彼得反问：“这世上又有什么事情是公平的呢？”</p><p>“你还记得吗？克里斯托弗和威斯坦去美国那天，半个伦敦都来给他们送别。你那天也在的。但我不在。我是后来才听说的。”</p><p>“你那天也可以过来的。”本杰明说，“那个赫威特就来了。”</p><p>“不公平的不是这个……不是……这个不是……不公平的不是这个。”盖又猛又急地喝了一口酒，调整心绪，“全英格兰的重要人物都在滑铁卢站台上挥泪送别。他们怎么说的来着？‘全英格兰值得被拯救的人都在这里。’全英格兰他妈值得被拯救的人。十几年来我一个人在这个角落里腐烂。如果那天有那么一个人来给我送别，我也忍了。”</p><p>他的脸色苍白，泪痕斑点，脸颊的肌肉微微颤抖。</p><p>“当你回到那片美丽的土地，请别忘了我。”他说，“别忘了替我像英格兰问好。这是我唯一的请求。”他深呼吸。</p><p>随着客人们起身，他也站了起来。但他们已无话可说。</p><p>“替我向安东尼问好。”他颤抖的声音随着大门被关在两人身后。他颓然地倒在沙发上，半空的酒杯从他手中垂落。“替我向所有人问好。请……记得我……”</p><p>初雪轻轻地从天空飘落，摇曳着，无情地，落在斑驳的土地上，不见影踪。</p><p> </p><p>译者注：</p><p>【1】彼得·皮尔斯，英国男高音歌唱家。</p><p>【2】本杰明·布里顿，英国作曲家、指挥和钢琴家。</p><p>【3】王尔德当年于加多酒店被捕；盖·伯吉斯和王尔德都曾因同性恋的指控从英国逃去法国。</p><p>【4】克里斯托弗·伊舍伍德，英美小说家，《柏林故事》及《单身男子》作者。</p><p>【5】威斯坦·休·奥登，诗人，中国抗日战争期间曾在中国旅行，并与伊舍伍德合著了《战地行》一书。1938年末，杰克·赫威特与伊舍伍德交往，并和伊舍伍德、奥登一起在布鲁塞尔过了圣诞。据说赫威特是奥登《新年颂》的主题之一。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>布里顿和皮尔斯确实在1963年在苏联举行了他们的第一次巡演，就在盖·伯吉斯死前几个月。自不用说，有关他们在莫斯科的会面完全是虚构的。虽然他们确实有一些共同的朋友，比如杰克·赫威特（那个故事也是真的！），没有证据显示他们在伯吉斯叛逃前就认识对方。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>